the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Locations
The Alpha universe is comprised of several worlds, several dozen moon colonies and many space stations which scatter the solar system. There exists the Inner Rim and the Outer Rim, and each major planet is considered a sector with the planet itself, local moons, and space stations included within said sector. Each location is assigned an A - F designation, with A designated locations being typically more wealthy and capable, and F designated planets being more depressed and typically have a weak United SYstem presence. The Inner Planets Mercury Sector Mercury - C For a world with very little atmosphere, the colony on the planet's surface is actually quite large. The primary export of the planet is dark matter and hydrogen cells by capturing these particles from the solar wind. There also exists the Mercury Prison, where the worst of the System's criminals are imprisoned. The population of this world is roughly 20 million people. = Atlas Station - C A small space station which orbits the planet mercury. Unlike other stations, this station is designed primarily as a space port and transportation hub down to the planet's surface. Due to the proximity of the station to the sun and the high amounts of radiation, the station was only built with maximum utility in mind, and thus only houses a minimal population of residents. Venus Sector ''' '''Venus - B Venus is actually a fairly prosperous colony, second only to Mars. It's main export is Carbon, whereby the chemical carbon dioxide is removed from the atmosphere to produce the valuable carbon as well as oxygen which the colony can breathe and use as a fuel if needed. There are about three dozen cities dotting the landscape, where the citizens are split off from the high pressure of the Venetian atmosphere. Only specially designed ships can navigate the thick atmosphere of Venus, and typical space worthy ships are banned from entering the atmosphere of Venus unless they’ve been determined capable of surviving within the high pressure of the planet’s atmosphere. The population of this world is about 600 million. Trinity Station - B Trinity station is a large space station which acts as a major star port and transport hub for the planet below. It is here that travellers can catch shuttles down to the planet surface, as well as buy and sell goods at the markets on the station. This station has a modest population of 40 million people and a medium sized navy garrison to protect the Venus sector from any pirate presences. Earth Sector Earth - A Earth is the central hub for the human race, and with a population of 6 billion, the majority of people on this world live comfortably with relations to the other colonies. With the advances in science humanity saw as it was growing, it was able to reduce population growth before it ever became a serious problem. This combined with vast advances in agriculture allowed humanity to develop three times the current expectations of crops, ensuring that food was never a serious problem and that there were less people starving across the solar system. The human home world is also the center for the United System Military, which works under the guidance of the United Solar System Coalition. It is here that new soldiers are trained and taught how to fight across the various environments of the solar system, mainly in opposition against pirates and eventually against terrorists and the Shrall. Luna - A The first colony to be established off world, the colony known as Luna is one of the most prosperous colonies in the entire solar system and has a population of about 1 billion people. The main exports are helium 3 and water, and the export of helium has allowed the moon to prosper much quicker than other colonies. Due to the lack of an atmosphere, the Moon serves as the main base of operations for the United System Military and boasts the largest star port in the system. Luna is also known as the largest market in the system, and has a reputation for both white market and black market purchases. If you need something, you can find it on Luna. Mars Sector Mars - A Mars is the second planet humanity colonized during their expansion, and is to date the first and only planet to be successfully terraformed by the use of atmosphere pumps and magnetic field generators. The atmosphere is thick enough for humans to breathe and there now exists a sufficient magnetic field capable of containing the valuable atmosphere. Underground cave systems produced by ancient volcanic activity are still toxic and impossible to breath in, requiring respirators, but are also rich in rare minerals. The main exports of mars are ships and agricultural produce. With the lower gravity, the metals are much more easily shipped off world for ship production, and with the terraforming proving a great success, agricultural methods unique to Mars in the form of hybrid hydroponic systems produce vast amounts of produce which sustain the majority of worlds in the system. Phobos & Diemos - B Phobos and Diemos are not colonies, nor are they technically space stations. In truth they're large ship yards, with the majority of each rock now covered in what are now called the Twin Ship Yards. Rather than creating new space stations to create the ship yards, the United Systems government saw it more economical to simply construct the ship yards on the small moons themselves. The moon Phobos has actually been pushed away from Mars due to it's shallow orbit, thus making it safer for the Phobos station to go about building ships without concern in the future of crashing into the planet below. The ship yards house a combined total of 1 million workers and their families, and are meant for ship production in mind, not civilian infrastructure. Belt Sector Ceres - D Ceres is the only dwarf planet considered within the Inner Planets, and is known to be a hive for pirates and criminals. Given that the asteroids in the Belt have very little in terms of precious resources, the colony of Ceres exports very little and the government presence is very minimal, as it is difficult to control the restless population. Crime syndicates and other criminal organizations largely rule this dwarf planet. Despite this, Ceres is well developed, and its entire surface has become covered in a single massive city, the largest city in the system. Corruption and greed funded the city's construction, and it stands as a beacon of pride to all criminals in the system. The Outer Planets Jupiter Sector Jupiter Station - B Jupiter, being comprised almost entirely of gas, is a world inhospitable to human life, and current technologies would not allow humans to live within the clouds of Jupiter for long periods of time. With this in mind, the massive Jupiter station was build upon the moon Amalthea, similar to the Martian moons. This medium sized moon allowed Jupiter to technically be colonized without actually landing on the planet. From this station, large and powerful ships travel into Jupiter's storms and extract hydrogen, amonium, and other valuable gases which can be used around the solar system. The population of Jupiter station is about 200 million, and it quite prosperous with the work accomplished by its people. Io Europa Ganymede Callisto